One taste
by Alexiamorana
Summary: Potter and Malfoy get angry in the Potion's room. oneshot. HPDM PWP


if I owned hp, it would just be one giant yaoi fest. or feast. a yaoi feast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You damned fucking son of a BITCH!" Harry screamed. He punched Draco in the nose, causing him to stagger back into a Potion's desk.

Blood spurted and Draco wiped it away with his sleeve. "Hah," Draco snorted, glancing at the fresh blood on his new satin shirt, "Potter wants to play now?"

"Damn right."

Draco pushed off the desk and punched Harry in the jaw, almost enough for him to loose a tooth.

Harry bent down, rubbing his jaw line, then straightened, looking Draco square in the eye. "That all?" He rushed at Draco, whipping him around and slamming him face first into the cold stone wall. He stammered back a bit as Draco grabbed the stones and pushed himself off with slight difficulty.

Draco turned around, leaning against the wall for support. He reached out and touched Harry's shirt, fingering the cloth, and leaping at him. He grabbed Harry's collar and pulling him around, shoved him against the wall, smashing his lips on Harry's.

He had tried this once already. That's what had given him the bloody nose and Harry the bruised jawline. Harry was angry. A sadomasochistic anger. He was angry at Draco for making the first move. And Draco was pissed because Potter wouldn't let him.

Draco gripped Harry's arms, pinning them to the stones, and grinding his pelvis against Harry's. He had him now.

He sucked on Harry's mouth, flicking his tongue along his lips, pushing his way inside. Harry tried to fight back, to get Draco off of him. Harry whimpered when Draco wouldn't let him budge. Draco bit Harry's bottom lip and pulled slightly, then let loose.

"Trying to fight me, Potter? I'm afraid I can't let you..." He kissed Harry again, unlocking his lips from Harry's and moving towards his neck. He pushed himself harder against the other boy.

"Bastard," Harry growled.

Draco nipped Harry's neck and stared at him. His eyes gleamed. "Little Harry pissed?" He went back to Harry's neck and freed one arm from the wall. Harry gripped Draco's hair as Draco's hand slipped down to Harry's crotch. Draco groped him, trying to stir him up again.

Harry pulled Draco's head back by his hair and pushed him away. He punched Draco in the stomach causing him to double up. Harry straightened him and slammed him into one of the potion's cabinets. The contents rattled as Draco went into it.

"You make me so fucking angry," Harry snarled, "that sometimes I really want to bloody fuck you." He shoved himself against Draco, gripping him between the legs. Draco's breath stuck in his throat as Harry fingered him through the cloth. Draco pulled Harry's hand away and bit his lip as he shoved a finger down Harry's pant line and felt Harry's moistening erection.

"Shit," Harry muttered. He gripped Draco's hand and pulled him off the cabinet, slamming him again into the stone wall. He wasn't going to let Draco go first. Harry dug his nails into Draco's wrist, drawing blood. Draco withdrew his hand and pressed his back against the wall as Harry swiftly undid Draco's pants. He pulled them off with Draco's silken boxers. He ran his hands from Draco's hips up his chest and slipped off Draco's shirt.

"Fucker," Draco moaned. "Why the hell are you still dressed?"

Harry punched him in the face and Draco fell to the side onto his back as Harry stood over him. "I won't be." He knelt down and straddled Draco, licking his chest and down to his hard dick.

"I don't like lying down," Draco spat.

"Then stand up, you bastard."

Draco jumped up; Harry watched his nuts bounce once. He shoved Draco into a desk and knelt down, flicking the tip of Draco with his tongue. Draco slid his hands into Harry's messy hair as Harry suddenly put it all into his mouth. Harry slipped his hands around Draco, gripping his tight ass and sucking his front. Draco pushed him self harder into Harry. He wanted him to feel it in the back of his throat.

Harry bit down. "What the _fuck_, Potter?" He bit harder. He wanted Draco to bleed.

Draco pulled at Harry's hair, gave up and shoved Harry on further. He couldn't hold; he spilled into Harry. He swallowed it all and bit until Draco released again. Harry knelt back and pulled Draco down atop of him.

Draco pinned Harry to the floor and snogged him senseless. He managed to slip his hands into Harry's pants and pull them off with his shorts. He looked at Harry's erect dick. "Happy?" He pushed Harry off and rolled atop of him, pushing Harry onto his stomach.

Harry tried to scramble up to no avail. Draco sat on him, rubbing hands down Harry's back, and pressed his cheek against Harry, biting his earlobe. He clawed his hands down his back to grip his ass.

"Get _off_ and let me _fuck_ you!" Harry growled.

Draco dug a finger into Harry's ass as he whispered in Harry's ear _No._ Harry whimpered. Draco laughed to himself. He pushed open Harry's legs with is own as he held Harry to the cold blood-stained stone. He thrust himself into the growling Potter who had had enough _already._

Potter managed to roll over with Draco atop of him. He pushed Draco off and straddled him. He _was_ going to win this. He roughly spread open Draco who placed his heels into Potter's back. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and arched slightly as Harry plunged himself in. Harry swiftly withdrew and bent over Draco, scooting up, to let him have a taste.

Draco licked at Harry viciously. Harry pushed himself into Draco's mouth and throbbed. He withdrew and scooted back down, gripping Draco's cheek in his palm and kissing him softer. They tasted themselves in each other's mouths.

Who knew evil could be so good.


End file.
